Il Mio Dolce Uno
by Forever-in-Love5727
Summary: Title: My Sweet One. Edward leaves Bella. Victoria knows Bella is still alive and goes to the Volturi. What happens when Aro finds Bella. Rated M for a reason.
1. Edward is Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish.**

**The first chapter is short and quick. I'm sorry. I'm rushed on time. I'm already studying certain things for school. Also I'm going on vaction. Also no beta. Sorry.. but here you go i miel dolci.**

* * *

"You don't want me anymore."

"No." That very word broke me into millions of pieces.

"But if it's not too much to ask can you at least promise something?" He just stared at me waiting for a response that never showed.

"Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake. And in return I promise you this will be the last time you ever see me. I won't come back. You can go on with your life. It will be like I never existed. I promise."

"If this is about my soul, take it." I didn't want to spend a day without him. I wanted him to stay, but he is so stubborn. He always thinks he knows what's best for me.

Without a word he walked up to me and I closed my eyes as he kissed my cheek. When I opened them he was gone. I started walking deeper into the forest looking for him.

"Edward!" I called his name in hope that he could hear me.

"Edward!" The deeper I moved into the forest the darker it got.

It was pitch black out and I couldn't see. My clumsiness soon found me because I tripped and fell to the ground. As I fell my face it the wet dirt first and the rest me went down. I didn't even think about getting back up and searching. He was gone and there was no way of changing that. As I lay there I realized how tired I was. My bones ached and my foot hurt worse.

As I lay there I started to hear noises. I thought I heard two people whispering. I thought I heard a girl snicker. Maybe I was imagining things. I looked up from the ground to look around me and there I saw was two people I had hoped I would never see again. Laurent and Victoria.

My lucky day. Not. Can things get any worse I thought to myself? I tried to stand up, but my foot prevented me from doing so. They laughed more and just watched me. Soon Victoria came up to me and took my arm. She just about bit my arm when Sam in wolf form chased them away.

Jacob was right behind Sam. He was in human form though. He picked me up and started walking. I started to cry.

"I loved him so much." I said crying into his shoulder.

"I know." Jacob said stroking my hair as we went. I don't remember when, but soon I fell asleep in the warmth of his arms.

I woke up and looked around me to see Charlie. He sat in recliner staring at me.

"What?" I aid. He wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Don't ever do that again." He said. He was angry and very angry.

"Do what?" I said

"Don't ever go in the forest again. You put me through hell."

"Oh." I said. I guess I had forgotten that.

"Yeah: oh." He said.

I got up and went to my room leaving Charlie sitting in his recliner. I shut my door and locked it. I threw the pair of sweatpants that had holes in them on and sat on my bed. I had to recollect everything that happened the night before.

Then I realized that Edward was gone and he was never coming back.

* * *

**I told you it was short. There will be better chapters to come I promise. Thank you! :)**

**_i miel dolci- my sweet ones_**


	2. The Diner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Not a very long chapter again. It will be better. No Beta. Sorry... anyways here you go i miel dolci.**

* * *

After Edward left I let no one in. At school until after graduation I sat alone and never went out.

I got a job at the local dinner down the street and have maintained it for about 4 months. My daily routine is repeated every day. Get up go to work. Go home lay in bed. I never ate and I never slept. It was all too painful.

Charlie is worried about me. Everyday I'm getting slimmer and slimmer. He just doesn't know what to do.

"Bella, I'm sending you home." Charlie said as I got in my truck for work.

"I don't know what you mean. I am home."

"No, I mean I'm sending you back to Jacksonville to live with your mother."

"No, I'm fine dad. I like it here." I said finally getting annoyed.

"Bella, baby you just can't wait around Forks thinking that he's going to come back."

"I'm not. I'm over him." With that I started my truck and drove off. I was tired of Charlie telling me what to do or giving me his opinion. I guess I have turned into a bitch.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked as far as possible away from the diner. I grabbed my things and walked as slowly as I could into the diner. Inside I checked in and threw on a waitress apron. Today Angie was working with me. Yay. Not.

The start of the day was slow. There were times we just sat at the tables playing cards until someone, a regular, came in. Today though was different a girl and boy to whom we didn't recognize walked in.

The boy and girl looked perfect. I knew what they were Vampires. Angie hit me in the arm basically ordering me to go help them. I got up and realized I was very tenses ever since they walked. I don't know what it was about them that made me like that. Normally I'm fine.

"Hello, my name is Bella. Is there anything I can get you?" I said trying to be cool.

"Yes." The boy said. "Well both have a coffee." He said.

I turned away to grab two mugs and the coffee pot. I walked slowly I didn't want them to see how nervous I was. I grabbed the stuff and again walked as slow as possible. I set the mugs on the table with a shaky hand.

"Here you go. Just tell me when to stop pouring the coffee."

I started to pour the boys coffee, but my hand was shaking to much I accidentally splashed hot coffee on my hand. It burned like hell.

"Whoa, are you alright there." he said grabbing some napkins and wiping off my hand.

"I'm perfectly fine sir, thank you for asking." I said and put on my best smile.

I filled the girl's mug up and told to just wave down one of us waitresses if they needed more coffee.

I went back and sat down by Angie to play chess with her. It wasn't the best board, but it works. We found it the back and thought it would be better than playing cards all the time. I won all the time, but today I lost, Angie was rubbing it in my face, I lost all concentration with that boy and girl here.

It seemed like they spent hours drinking coffee in the corner while they laughed and talked in a whisper. Soon they left and I was relieved it was only half an hour until my shift ended and I was ready to go home.

I clocked out and walked out the front doors and. It was dark. Damn it. I wished I had parked closer. I looked through bag and found a can of pepper spray Charlie had given me. I walked to my truck slowly and cautiously. So far there was no one. But then again I was only halfway there. I walked the rest of the way to my truck without having to run or spray someone in the face.

I then as fast I could I climbed into my truck. I started it and drove home to apologize to Charlie.

* * *

**Okay i miel dolci chapter 3 will be longer because there will be Aro POV, Victoria POV, Alec POV, and Jane POV.** **Thank you!**


	3. Volturi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Also no beta sorry.**

**Told you it would be longer so here you go. My hopes and dreams are crushed at home. I hope you like this chapter! So here you go i miei dolci.**

* * *

**Victoria POV**

I was angry that Bella bitch got my mate killed and she's going to suffer. If those stupid wolves wouldn't have chased me and Laurent off the night she was in the forest she would be dead. Since though I can never seem to kill her I have resorted to my last option the Volturi.

My plane left about an hour ago and I will have to sit here for 3 more bloody hours waiting for it to land. It's a good thing I ate before I got on otherwise I would will have drunk everyone's blood right now.

My plane landed and I found the nearest wooded area and ran as fast as could to the Volturi's castle. I stepped inside to find Demetri and Felix.

"Ciao, vorrei parlare con I tre re." I spoke.

(Hello, I would like to speak to the three kings.)

"Segui Felix e stare di fronte a me." Demetri said

(Follow Felix and stay in front of me.)

We walked down a long corridor and passed the receptionist. A human. Why a human? There weak and need much more than a vampire. Sometimes I think the Volturi kings are the most stupid people in the world.

They opened a door and I ran up right to Aro.

"Un essere umano sa di noi. II Cullen ha delto una ragazza di nome Bella."

(A human knows of us. The Cullen's told a girl named Bella.)

He didn't answer. Just sat there looking at me.

"Ciao hai intenzione di rispondermi." I said rudely.

(Hello are you going to answer me.)

Aro stood up and walked up to me.

"What gives you the right to come in here and just start talking to me."

"I'm sorry, but there is a girl who knows of us. The Cullen's left and she knows. She works at a small diner in Forks. My mate was killed because of her."

"Ah I see you want revenge." He said walking back to his throne.

"Precisamente." I said.

(Precisely.)

"Well we can't have that can we."

"What?"

"Felix e Demetri la portano via."

(Felix and Demetri take her away.)

"What! NO! I'm the good one here. I'm the one who is trying to keep our existence alive."

"Sono molto sicuro di questo. La prossima volta non arrivana in maniera cosi villana. Aspetta, forse no ci sara una prossima volta."

(I'm very sure of that. Maybe next time don't come in so rudely. Wait Maybe there won't be a next time.)

They carried me off. I struggled and fought all I could, but they were too fast. They threw me in a cell and locked it. Who knows how long I will be here. Hopefully not for long.

A few hours later Caius came down looking for answers.

"Who is this girl?" He asked.

"Her name is Bella Swan?" I said.

"So you're telling me that this human knows of us."

"Yes the Cullen's told her."

"I knew Carlisle would do this." Caius mumbled under his breath. "What does the girl look like?"

"The girl had brown hair and works at a diner in Forks."

"Ah well thank you Victoria.'

"You are welcome." I said as he walked out.

As soon as I hear him leave I heard him speak again, but to Felix and Demetri.

"Sbarazzarsi di lei."

(Get rid of her.)

No. I was trying to help. The next thing I know Felix and Demetri are walking toward me and everything goes black.

**Aro POV**

Caius, Marcus and I were all studying new books when a women with red hair came bursting in.

"Un essere umano sa di noi. II Cullen ha delto una ragazza di nome Bella."

(A human knows of us. The Cullen's told a girl named Bella.)

I didn't answer her. That was no way for her to speak to a king. I will get the information out of her then I will kill her. There is nothing special about her.

"Ciao hai intenzione di rispondermi." She said rudely.

(Hello are you going to answer me.)

I got up from my throne and walked toward her. I had to keep calm and restrain myself from pulling her hair and throwing her across the room.

"What gives you the right to come in here and just start speaking to me." I said.

"I'm sorry, but there is a girl who knows of us. The Cullen's left and she knows. She works at a small diner in Forks. My mate was killed because of her."

"Ah I see you want revenge." I said walking back to my throne.

"Precisamente." She said with a smile on her face.

(Precisely.)

"Well we can't have that can we."

"What?"

"Felix e Demetri la portano via."

(Felix and Demetri take her away.)

"What! NO! I'm the good one here. I'm the one who is trying to keep our existence alive." She yelled as she was taken away.

There was no way I was going to let her get away with coming in here and just speaking rudely to me.

For the next few hours Caius, Marcus, and I went back to studying. She could suffer for all I cared. After a while Caius got up to go see if he could get some answers that he wanted out of her. Before he left I told him to kill her when he was finished.

Caius hated humans with all his cold heart. He believed it was his job to get rid of every human that knew of us.

Caius came back only a few minutes later.

"The girl lives in Forks. Her name is Bella and she has brown hair. Also a location is that she works at a diner."

"Thank you Caius. I can always trust you to get the job." I said.

Then Caius and Marcus left. I stayed in the throne room.

"Jane. Alec. Come."

Both appeared with concerned expressions.

"It's alright i miei giovani. I just need you two to go down to Forks and go down to the local diner. If there is a girl named Bella observe her actions. She may know about us."

"Yes master." Both turned and walked away to get ready for their trip.

I waited for them to get ready and walked them out to their car. I waved to my i miei giovani as the car left.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. More to come. Changed mind about Alec and Jane POV.**

** _i miei giovani- my young ones_**


End file.
